


The Literal Sugar Daddy (Wilford Warfstache/Reader) Drabble Smut

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Oral, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Request: i know you won’t do mark or jack fics calling them daddy but would you do one with wilford? i can see him as such a daddy type man when having sex. he’s a literal sugar daddy with all that candy and sweetness. if not i understand.Very, very NSFW! Shield your eyes ladies and gentlemen!Warnings: Smut, dirty talk, Daddy kink; just overall dirtiness that will probably offend many in such a short drabble.





	The Literal Sugar Daddy (Wilford Warfstache/Reader) Drabble Smut

I had been sleeping quite well until dreams of being fucked into my mattress played hurriedly in my head. Despite knowing I was asleep, the pleasure felt so real, as if someone was actually touching me.

“Sweetheart.”

The thin veil of sleep started to raise as I heard the same voice call for me again. The pleasure between my thighs grew stronger with each second. My breath started wavering as my legs shook. How-

“Wake up, princess. Daddy’s got a surprise for you.”

A hell raising shriek came from my lips as I arched forcefully against the thrusting between my thighs. My nails tore into the bedding beneath me as my heels dug into the mattress, trying with all my might to stay right where I was that felt so damn good.

“Are you awake now, sweetheart?”

Oh that bastard! I tried to gasp out a reply but all I could manage with a rushed ‘fuck you’ mixed in with high pitched moans. 

“Oh-ho, don’t worry. I will fuck you very soon, but not until you come for me.”

My eyes fluttered open just to find Wil smirking back at me with obnoxious amusement at my situation.

“That’s right baby girl, get daddy’s fingers nice and wet with your come.”

His pink mustache lifted even more to reveal all of his pearly white teeth when I shakily shot him a middle finger.

“Now, now. Is that really how you should act towards daddy when he’s being soooo nice to you?”

With those words, Wilford curled up his fingers and dipped down below my line of vision.

“FUCK!” I cried.

One hand snaked down and tangled into his messy dark brown curls to hold him in place while the other scratched against the sheets. He always knew how to elicit the strongest sensations with that wicked tongue of his. Bubbling pleasure made my heart race and my breath stammer as I rode higher and higher. When it finally took hold, my entire body seized up and I felt as if I couldn’t breathe; drowning in the overwhelming ecstasy flooding my veins.

Eventually I broke through the haze and an ear splitting scream of his name came out first and foremost, followed by whorish moans begging him for more.

Wilford drew back and made a dirty show of licking his lips and fingers clean. Of course he did.

“Mm-mm-mm! Always so tasty. You know you’re my favorite sweet, don’t you?”


End file.
